Полон сюрпризов
Я полон сюрпризов '(англ. ''I'm Full of Surprises) '- это третья песня, показанная в мультфильме «Большая гонка». Песня повторяется в конце фильма и называется "'Он полон сюрпризов'" (англ. ''He's Full of Surprises). Эту версию песни исполнили Эндрю Бреннер, Йен МакКью, Оливер Дэвис и Дэвид Стотен. Обе песни написаны Эндрю Бреннером. Текст песни Оригинальный текст Я полон сюрпризов : Дизель: I'm full of surprises : Пакстон: (разговор.) «Are you singing, Diesel?» : Дизель: They ought to say of me : I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard : I'm full of surprises : As you can plainly see : I don't find being surprising all that hard : Пакстон: (разговор.) «I can't really see anything under here!» : Дизель: I'm full of surprises : They ought to say of me : I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard : I'm full of surprises : As you can plainly see : I don't find being surprising all that hard : Some would probably say : I'm only up to my old tricks : But I'd say I'm a problem solver : Looking for a nice quick fix : I'm full of surprises : They ought to say of me : I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail : I'm full of surprises : As you can plainly see : I'm trusting my surprises to prevail : I hope this time being surprising doesn't fail! : They used to call me devious : Because I had a bit of previous : Пакстон: (разговор.) «Is that someone I know?» : Дизель: But please, you must believious : I'm not that bad... : (хихикает, сигналит) : Well maybe just a tad. Он полон сюрпризов : He's full of surprises : Just like he'll always be : He brings some razzle dazzle to the yard : He's full of surprises : As you can plainly see : He don't find being surprising all that hard : Some would probably say : He's only up to his old tricks : But he'd say he's a problem solver : Looking for a nice quick fix : He's full of surprises : Just like he'll always be : He brings some razzle dazzle to the rail : He's full of surprises : As you can plainly see : He's trusting his surprises to prevail : He hopes this time being surprising doesn't fail : They used to call him devious : Because he had a bit of previous : But please, you must believious : He’s not that bad : Well, maybe just a tad! Русский текст Я полон сюрпризов : Дизель: Я полон сюрпризов : Пакстон: (разговор.) «Старая песня, Дизель» : Дизель: Вам скажет здесь любой : Что я большой шутник и весельчак : Я полон сюрпризов : И, уверяю, что : Вам ни минуты не захочется скучать : : Пакстон: (разговор.) «Я ничего здесь не вижу!» : Дизель: Я полон сюрпризов : Вам скажет здесь любой : Что я большой шутник и весельчак : Я полон сюрпризов : И, уверяю, что : Вам ни минуты не захочется скучать : : Кто-то скажет мне: : "Твои шутки совсем стары" : Вниманья я не обращу, : И буду их рассказывать опять : : Я полон сюрпризов : Вам скажет здесь любой : Что я большой шутник и весельчак : Я полон сюрпризов : Готов я день-деньской : Вас шутками своими развлекать : : А я ведь их рассказывать мастак : : Болтают, что я завистливый : Хочу над всеми возвыситься : Пакстон: (разговор.) «О ком это он?» : Дизель: А я, просто независимый : Я не плохой,... : (хихикает, сигналит) : А очень осторожный. Он полон сюрпризов : Он полон сюрпризов : Он здесь такой один : И он большой шутник и весельчак : Он полон сюрпризов : Поверьте нам, что с ним : Вам ни минуты не захочется скучать : Кто-то скажет нам, : Что шутки его стары : Вниманья он не обратит, : Рассказывает их опять : Он полон сюрпризов : Он здесь такой один : И он большой шутник и весельчак : Он полон сюрпризов : Готов он день-деньской : Вас шутками своими развлекать : А ведь он их рассказывать мастак : Болтают, что он завистливый : И хочет над всеми возвыситься : Но, он просто независимый : Он не плохой, : Он очень острожный! Персонажи Я полон сюрпризов * Дизель * Дарт (говорит только в английском дубляже) * Пакстон * Мэвис (камео) * Эрри и Берт (камео) * Ден (камео) * Сидни (камео) * Норман (камео) Он полон сюрпризов * Ден * Дарт * Пакстон * Крэнки * Дизель (только голос) Локации Я полон сюрпризов * Дизельная мастерская Викарстауна * Депо Дизеля 10 * Депо Дизелей Викарстаун Он полон сюрпризов * Доки Брендама Актёры озвучивания Великобритания: * Керри Шейл - Дизель * Стивен Кинман - Дарт/Пакстон Россия: * Даниил Эльдаров - Дизель * Евгений Вальц - Пакстон Интересные факты * Это по счёту уже вторая песня, в которой в клипе нет Томаса. * Это единственная песня в фильме, которую исполнили одни и те же актеры озвучивания в британском и американском дубляжах. en:Full of Surprises he:אני מלא הפתעות ja:びっくりきかんしゃ pl:Mam Wiele Niespodzianek Категория:Песни